bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Telluris page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Congratulations Please put this on your userpage. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello my friend! I'm so glad to see you here and am extremely pleased with the amount of work you're taking on for yourself! As to the contest ideas. The point of them is to add images for infoboxes without images. I like your idea of pre-muated Barraki, just not sure where we could put them... Unfortnatly, I think the Brutaka one will be little too big. You'd have to own Brutaka for starters and and I think building a titan set is a bit much for the contests at the moment. But good ideas! I'll definatly look into them. :-) Wow! 200 edits in so little time! That is incredible!!!! As to the Agori question. It really depends. Atakus has a lot of faults but makes up for that with a good color scheme. However Raanu has a bad color scheme and an ape-like build, but, he seems to have meaning. He has that old and wise look that really builds his character while Atakus literally has the same head as Nidhiki in Bionicle 2! Even the sticky-out bit at the back! I'd suggest Raanu. Mata Nui you're good! It's 2am in malaysia and I've got nothing better to do at the moment so I'm going to make some edits! Hm... That's wierd. I'm afraid I don't really understand. I''' can access it so I don't see the problem. Perhaps if I direct you to one of the wiki staff helpers they might me more helpful with the situation at hand. Birthday Thank you very much for your kind words and wishes. I hope you have a great birthday when your's comes around. Did you know the 22nd of August is the day that civil war stopped in England in 1642? Oh... that. I just had a rough day at school. I got beaten up because I like Bionicle '''and I got moved down a set in French and everyone was laughing at me. That and my mom keeps telling me I don't focus on my school enough because of bionicle. So I thought about moving on from bionicle... I lasted three hours then started begging Mata Nui for my sysop back on TBW! It was in exam week too. I messed up... big time! Well... if you tell me which torso piece you want and make the rest shadow matoran then I can build him and replace the piraka torso. At this rate, when three users enter, which is two users away. Officially, it ended in july but I've extended the cut off to august 31st. I haven't changed it on extreme bionicle wiki yet. Ok, sounds good but I would prefer it if you could use a different mask to the Kraahkan as it is a one of a kind... Perhaps if I modified the head a Felnas could fit? How does it break the color scheme? He's supposed to be green... Well... OK I guess. Really? No wonder KD did the same thing! Where did you get the link to the contest? OH... no wonder! That one was old. I only recently changed it. Are you thinking of entering the Razak contest too? Anything's fine! Next Contest Sorry Abc8920. I don't think he has. We could ask Matoro1 to ask him if he can choose. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Do you have the Baranus V7? If so, the Spikit head could work. i've seen it on other Glatorian and it looks good! Admin Hey! Me and Matoro1 just voted and you are now part of the BRW staff! Congratulations. You can now edit the main page and edit the Site Notice. You can also help with the BIG Decisions! Well Done. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. Here are two links. http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ and http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 07:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It's Ok. Hey, if you ever have any spare time could you make some new pages. Here is the link to the wanted Pages! http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WantedPages&limit=500&offset=0 [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 07:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I chose that great being from empire of the skrall chapter 7. Agnonce was it? Anyway, that guy. I'll go make the page. Awesome. Could you make the image like this one. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 08:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I was talking to Jollun. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 09:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) OK!" [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 09:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Please. Congratulations! Your Razak entry won the contest! Your MOC will not only feature as Razak but you will have the chance to be given some storyline spoilers for the Deserts of Death big finish! The spoielrs have already been sent via user e-mail Well anyone who asks can use her really but that was just so I could get a few more entres. Yes, it is true. In about 20 minutes, I am about to add the next chapter of Code of War. Just typing it up. Yes! He's great! I'm going to make mine entirelly grey... if I have enough grey pieces... Story Well... It really depends if my studies start to get in the way... and if I can somehow link my story with the theme of 2010. Thanks for your kind words on my story. I'm going to try and start Battle of Bara Magna tonight if I can... but I start school tomorrow and my Mum wants me in bed early... Which means I can't stay up to 3am like usual! Anyway, Thanks! Cool! Three wil be fine! After that it's just the Fiam contest left, but I can cancel that and let Mata Nui have all the prizes... or can I...? Anyway. Remember that spoiler about Takadox? Should he win the fight or lose? I'm open to either. Actually... I was thinking of making him fight a different character, like a proper roman arena match against some animal. I can go back and change what she said and tweek it in the right direction. How about he fights a Sand Bat? Sure! That could work! Just give me a link and I'll see what I can think of... Ok... I like where this is going! :-) I'm currently adding pictures for my story serials. Do you like them? Cool! So which one would you say is your favorite? Well... I'm going to need to know a bit more about the story to help. Hmm... I see the problem... Well... I would have 'he was insane, so he was banished from Spherus Magna and ended up on Bara Magna. He hid beneath the sand, attacking Vorox and Zesk, and was awoken when Vrezer is on his hunt. He could kill/side with Vrezer to create a fully fluged empire, ready to strike against the rest of Bara Magna.' How about that? OK... Those are very good! Thank you very much but you've broken one of the rules.... he must have one of the AGori builds... If you don't have any Agori you can e-mail me and I can build him, take his picture and upload it for you. After, that way you would have techincally built him. What do you say? Would you like to do it that way? PS.. Play this clip with no volume on the clip, with this sound track! It sounds way cooler and actually fits in with the images! (Maybe not for a small bit in the middle but the ending and the begining are awesome!!!!!) Ok... You didn't have to do a picture... I meant to discribe it by e-mail but the picture's just as good. Also... There is a rule saying no weapons... but since they're so good, I will try to use them on the entry which wins second prize... which I think is Gladium's origional form. So you wanted the Berix helmet? Ok... Also, I just posted the first chapter of Battle of Bara Magna! It's good! Flu Yeah, I tried to this morning but I had a fever. My Mum made me sleep for 6 hours! Just woke up... Can I extend the dead line a bit, just incase I can't do it today. Gee... Watching movies on the internet always seemed illegal... plus I really don't want to ruin the surprise. I hate watching a DVD then buying it afterwards because I don't watch them again usually. Thanks anyway! Cool. So his year's story ended in September! XD I wonder what they're going to do for the rest of the year! Hello.Andrew1219 Sure. I will get back to you very soon. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Jungle=Plant Life http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=308367&pid=6377084&st=40&#entry6377084 What's your opinion on this? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 19:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hm... sorry, I can't make myself one let alone you. My internet always goes weird when I try, all the names are gone and I'd know your password. I could ask KD to do it if you want? (PS Can you still play VNOG?) Please. ...and why are you placeing false info on the jungle page? You know that they weren't given plant powers. They were given AIR powers, in case you didn't realize that. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sure. If you think its a good idea. Would you please enter my contest at BSCW? There's a link in the shoutbox there.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Ok![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hmm... Very interesting problem but when I look at the image you mentioned it looks fine. Do you mean the thumb version or the full size image? looks alright to me. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bioniclereviews/images/f/f6/Mata_Nui_Comic_Form.png probably just the thumbnail version. happens will most. Maybe if we put it in a not thumbnail version or something. e.g Instead of I've not tried that yet and I doing know if it will work but its worth a try.[[M1SIG}} Hey, good job with the Tahu page so far, keep going. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Tahu Hey, is the Tahu page finished? I'm not sure yet. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, but the Voya Nui section sounds completed but I'll see what I can do. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Not to worry, you are doing really well. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Me too, but he's good in others. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stop All we have is a name. That's it. There's no info to add, and no page to create. And as for the Tahu and Hakann pages, just because you created them does not give you any right to 'protect' them or revert my edits. There is, quite simply, too much detail, too much info, a lot of capitalization and spelling/grammar improvment is needed. You have no right to complain. All of us are equal here. If I want to take out unneeded and extraneous info, I will. That's my way to edit. If you used the argument, so can I. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Award Thank you for all of your help Abc8920. We are happy to have you here. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Tahu Can we just call a truce and pretend this never happened? After this, we just stay in our seperate sections? I don't want this to drag on much more. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi Abc8920, Glad to meet you! I'm a admin here and I'm glad to see that you've overtaken me in three months. Keep up the good work, you have my support --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 05:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC)